


Nad Newą

by pajpyr



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajpyr/pseuds/pajpyr
Summary: Yuri i Wiktor postanawiają spędzić święta w Petersburgu.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov





	Nad Newą

Śnieg delikatnie uderzał w małe okiennice. Poranne promienie światła wpadały do środka białego, chłodnego pomieszczenia, ocieplając wszystko, co napotkały na swojej drodze. Na białym murze widoczne były cienie kwiatów doniczkowych, które dekorowały jego mieszkanie. Parę paprotek, niedawno zakupione kaktusy oraz inne. Wszystko po to, aby nadać temu miejscu odrobiny charakteru oraz aury zagnieżdżenia. Potrzebował, aby wszystko dookoła przekonało jego partnera, iż wybrał właściwie; iż są we właściwym miejscu, we właściwym czasie. Chciał mieć pewność i było to zrozumiałe w związku z presją, jaką obydwoje odczuwali od dawna.

Odgarnął nieco przydługie kosmyki ze swojego czoła. Jeszcze mokre włosy przeszkadzały mu, ale nie mógł nic z tym zrobić. Nie posiadał żadnych gumek, czy spinek. Po raz kolejny przetarł je ręcznikiem, który za chwilę porzucił w przedpokoju swojego mieszkania. Poprawił szlafrok i naznaczył drewnianą podłogę mokrymi śladami swoich stóp. Po udaniu się do kuchni, wyjął dwa kubki z szafki nad zlewem i wstawił wodę. Oparł dłonie na blacie i odetchnął, przymykając oczy. Wreszcie był w domu. Miał ponownie usłyszeć krzyki mew, poczuć zapach jego ulubionych ciastek oraz ujrzeć wschód słońca nad Newą. Po tylu miesiącach spędzonych z Yurim, trenując go oraz wspierając mentalnie, nie mógł być bardziej szczęśliwy nareszcie powracając na swoje.

Wlał wrzącą wodę do dwóch kubków. Ostrożnie wymieszał kawę z cukrem i dolał odrobinki mleka do swojego naczynia. Po ułożeniu napojów na tacę, Wiktor wziął ją, a następnie udał się do pokoju, którego drzwi były szczelnie zamknięte od samego rana. Robił wszystko, co tylko mógł, aby go nie obudzić. Gdy wstał o godzinie piątej dwadzieścia, a Makkachin nie pozwolił mu dłużej cieszyć się świątecznym, słodkim nieróbstwem, wstał z łóżka i wyprowadził go na spacer. W Petersburgu światło jeszcze nie wzeszło, a większość sklepów była zamknięta ze względu na święta, jednak udało mu się znaleźć czynną piekarnię i to w dodatku o tej porze. Wiktor zakupił świeże pieczywo oraz parę łakoci, które z pewnością miały spodobać się Yuriemu. Po tym mroźnym, lecz relaksującym spacerze udał się do domu i wziął gorący prysznic. Wszystko to, a jego wybranek nadal spał w najlepsze...

― Dość tego... ― wymamrotał Wiktor, otwierając klamkę łokciem oraz uderzając w drzwi gołą stopą. ― Yuri! Pora wstawać!

Krzyknął. Radosny oraz niebywale głośny ton jego głosu był w stanie zirytować każdego o tej porze (nawet Makkachina, który z prędkością światła wbiegł pod łóżko, słysząc swojego właściciela), ale nie Yuuriego. Mężczyzna cicho westchnął, po czym wtulił się mocniej w nagrzaną poduszkę. Pościel była zdecydowanie za ciepła, aby mógł ją od tak porzucić oraz rozpocząć dzień. Potrzebował przynajmniej pięciu minut na pożegnanie się z nią, lecz Wiktor miał inne plany. Widząc nikły zapał swojego narzeczonego, odłożył tacę z kawą na szafkę nocną, a sam skoczył na łóżko. Wprost na wygodnickiego Yuriego, dla którego kontakt z lodowatą skórą Nikiforowa nie był ani trochę przyjemny.

― Wiktor! ― krzyknął, uciekając na drugi brzeg łóżka, z daleka od zimna. ― Jesteś lodowaty!

― Hm... ― wymamrotał Wiktor, chowając jedną dłoń w drugą. ― Nie sądzę, że jest aż tak źle.

― Ubierz się, jest zimno! ― rzekł, ziewając.

― Chyba żaden z nas tego nie chce ― wyszeptał, ociężale podnosząc się z łóżka. Zignorował spojrzenie, jakie posyłał mu Yuri i wyciągnął parę przypadkowych rzeczy z szafy. Nie zwracaj¹c uwagi na wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi, które mówiły mu, aby udał się do łazienki, Wiktor ściągnął szlafrok, po czym przeciągnął się. Gdy jego małe przedstawienie dobiegło końca, ubrał się w szare, dresowe spodnie oraz ciemną bluzkę z długim rękawem. Jak gdyby nigdy nic powiesił szlafrok na krześle i uśmiechnął się w stronę swojego ukochanego, który nadal nie mógł się przyzwyczaić do sytuacji, w jakiej się znaleźli.

Choć pracowali ze sobą od miesięcy, nieustannie poznawali swoje lęki, pasje oraz pragnienia, dzielenie wspólnego łóżka (a także łazienki i paru innych pomieszczeń) nadal sprawiało kłopot Yuriemu. W jego głowie zawsze kotłowały się myśli, że być może robi coś właśnie źle. Może położył się po złej stronie łóżka? Może złożył koszule Victora w zły sposób? A może Wiktor nie lubił, gdy wstawał o wiele później niż on? Wszystko, co ostatnimi czasami robili razem, było owiane tajemnic¹. Mężczyzna nieustannie sprawdzał reakcje swojego ukochanego i stresował się ewentualną krytyką, która nigdy nie nadchodzi³a. Mimo tego, obawy nie znikały.

W przeciwieństwie do niego, Wiktor nieustannie udowadniał, jak komfortowo czuł się w jego towarzystwie. Śmiało pokazywał się mu w jego najgorszych chwilach oraz dumnie występował w najlepszych. Czasami chodził nago. Czasami zakładał stare dresy, które kupił parę lat temu na zawodach w Chinach, czasami designerskie ubrania z metkami, które przyprawiały Yuriego o zawroty głowy. Od paru dni znajdowali się w Petersburgu ― rodzinnym mieście Wiktora.

― Yuri! ― krzyknął, siadając na łóżku. Mężczyzna podał Yuriemu kubek z gorącą kawą, po czym wziął napój dla siebie. Ogrzewając swoje lodowate dłonie naczyniem, uważnie przyglądał się Japończykowi. ― Jak się spało?

― Dobrze ― wymamrotał, rozglądając się dookoła. Nadal nie mógł przyzwyczaić się do materaca, na którym spał, a światło słoneczne wpadające przez ogromne drzwi balkonowe uniemożliwiało jego plany sypiania do późna, jednak pomimo tego, dzielenie łóżka z Wiktorem było najprzyjemniejszą czynnością, o której w życiu by nie pomyślał. ― Która godzina, Wiktor?

― Około ósmej. Najwyższa pora, żeby wstawać!

― Skoro tak mówisz. ― Ciężko westchnął, spoglądając na swoją poduszkę tęsknym spojrzeniem. ― Jakie plany na dzisiaj?

― Jakow nie chce robić treningu w święta i mam wolne. Zaprośmy Yurio!

― Nie wiem, czy to taki dobry pomysł... ― wymamrotał, zakładając swoje okulary.

― Co masz na myśli?

― Nie sądzę, aby się ucieszył. Zresztą... Czy nie spędza świąt w Moskwie?

― Nie. ― Machnął dłonią. ― Postanowił trenować. Poza tym, nie powiedział swojej mamie o jego nowym przyjacielu i gdyby tam był, musiałby tłumaczyć się, czemu codziennie rozmawia po kilka godzin z dziewiętnastoletnim łyżwiarzem figurowym.

― Sądzę, że ma to sens...

― Tak.

Yuri westchnął, wyglądając przez szybę balkonowych drzwi. Od kiedy tu przyjechał, nie przestawało padać. Śnieg prószył nieustannie. Przypominało mu to dzień, w którym poznał Wiktora. Cóż... Dzień w którym jego pies zaatakował go, a Wiktor ogłosił mu, że zostanie jego trenerem, będąc zupełnie nagim. Ten obraz nadal nawiedza³ Yuriego (nie zawsze w odpowiednich sytuacjach). Minęły miesiące od tego wydarzenia; teraz wszystko wyglądało inaczej. Mężczyzna również postrzegał siebie, jako inną osobę. Choć wiedział, że przed nim jeszcze długa droga, lubił fakt, iż był w stanie sam przezwyciężyć swoje własne słabości. Ponieważ ― nie oszukujmy się ― Wiktor nie należał do osób, które stanowiły najlepsze wsparcie.

Po wybiciu kawy, mężczyźni zjedli śniadanie. Rosjanin co chwilę spoglądał na twarz swojego towarzysza, lustrując jego emocje. Siedział cicho, lecz w jego głowie kotłowały się tysiące myśli. Był szczęśliwy, obserwując, jak zajada się kupionymi przez niego przysmakami. Beztrosko uśmiechał się za każdym razem, gdy włożył za dużo do ust i zawstydzał się z powodu obecności Wiktora. Starszy z nich nie przejmował się takimi drobnostkami. Pełen serdeczności podał Yuriemu serwetki, aby wytarł kąciki swoich ust z pozostałości po maśle oraz dżemie.

― Spasiba ― powiedział, nieudolnie naśladując rosyjski akcent. Wiktor pokiwał jednie głową, zrozumiale.

― Nie chciałbyś przenieść się tu na stałe? I wiesz... zamieszkać ze mną? ― zapytał Wiktor. Jego wybranek powoli odsunął od siebie talerz i spojrzał na mężczyznę na przeciwko wielkimi, ciemnymi oczami. Patrzył na niego pełen nadziei i szczęśliwy. Yuuri bardzo bał się, że przez jego miłość podejmie niezwykle pochopną decyzję.

― Chcesz, żebyśmy razem mieszkami w Petersburgu? W Rosji? Z dala od Japonii i od wszystkich, których znam?

― Rozumiem, że to trudny temat dla ciebie i nie myślałeś o tym, ale to piękne miejsce, mamy tutaj świetnych trenerów, moje mieszkanie znajduje się blisko lodowiska... No i poza tym chciałbym teraz ja tobie pokazać kawałek mojego wiata, Yuri ― wyszeptał, jakby bał się, że go spłoszy. Wyciągnął w jego stronę rękę i pogładził po policzku. ― Pomyśl o tym. Nie będę na ciebie naciskał, ale uważam, że powinieneś spróbować czegoś nowego, zaryzykować... No i wybrać przyszłość ze mną.

― To już dawno zrobiłem. ― Zmieszał się. Nie było łatwo mu to przyznać. Nie lubił rozmawiać o emocjach, jednak Wiktor nieustannie go do tego prowokował, przez co zmuszał, aby wychodził ze swojej strefy komfortu. I za każdym razem czuł w sobie dziwne, palące emocje, których jeszcze nie umiał nazwać.

Wiktor jedynie uśmiechnął się i powoli wstał od stołu, aby posprzątać po śniadaniu. Odniósł naczynia do kuchni, podczas gdy jego narzeczony poszedł się odświeżyć oraz ubrać.

Obydwoje nie mieli pojęcia, co mogliby robić tego dnia. W mieście odbywały się różne wydarzenia i gdyby tylko chcieli, na pewno znaleźliby coś interesującego dla siebie. Wiktor, jednak, nie był do końca przekonany, czy Yuri wytrzymałby dłużej niż pięć minut w zimową noc nad brzegami Newy. A poza tym, nie chciał, aby obydwoje skończyli przeziębieni. Mężczyzna wziął telefon i postanowił zrobić coś, o co prosił go Yuri, aby nie robił; zadzwonił do małego, moskiewskiego diabła, który ― o dziwo ― nie nazywany był Wolandem. Jego oczy zaczęły się iskrzyć, gdy po drugiej stronie usłyszał zdenerwowany głosik przechodzący mutację.

Oczywiście Yurio jakoś szczególnie nie był zachwycony z powodu tej rozmowy oraz próśb Wiktora o spotkanie, jednakże nie miał zbyt dużo do roboty. Czterdzieści minut później siedzieli w trójkę w małym mieszkaniu nieopodal Cerkwi na Krwi. Spędzili parę godzin oglądając programy rozrywkowe. Japończyk postanowił zdrzemnąć się na kanapie, podczas gdy pozostała dwójka zajmowała się jakąś aplikacją na telefonie najmłodszego z nich (oczywiście Wiktor ignorował wszystkie przychodzące wiadomości, które pojawiały się na pasku powiadomień, nawet te najdziwniejsze).

― Było miło, ale teraz musicie spadać. Mam lepsze plany na resztę dnia ― powiedział Yurio, rzucając w swoich gości ich kurtkami. ― Znacie drogę do wyjścia.

― O.... Na pewno nie możemy jeszcze trochę zostać?! ― zapytał Wiktor. Było mu wygodnie ze swoim narzeczonym wtulającym się w niego na ugrzanej kanapie. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty wychodzić na ten mróz.

― Nie. Spadać mi stąd. Teraz.

― Marudny jesteś... ― Pokręcił głową, jednak w rezultacie wstał. ― Chodź, Yuri, kupimy coś na kolację.

― Myślałem, że mamy wystarczająco dużo rzeczy w lodówce...

― Ale nic, na co miałbym ochotę!

Przez zachcianki Wiktora spędzili dwie godziny na świątecznych targach żywności. Gdyby nie gorące kakao, które było tam sprzedawane, na pewno wróciliby do domu już po paru minutach. Szczęśliwi i odrobinę mniej bogaci wrócili do mieszkania Wiktora. Przywitał ich Makkachin oraz ciepło z kaloryferów. Rozebrali się z kombinezonów, rozpakowali zakupy. Yuri nalał wina do kieliszków, a Wiktor puścił składankę, którą podarował mu Chris na jego urodziny. Zawsze wprawiała go w dobry humor...

― Proszę ― powiedział Yuri, podając alkohol wybrankowi swojego serca.

― Balszoje spasiba, Yuri! ― podziękował, całując mężczyznę obok. Wprawił go w tym w zakłopotanie. Uwielbiał patrzeć, jak się rumieni z tak błahych powodów. 

― Nie ma za co, Wiktor. 

― To co chcesz porobić?

― Na pewno coś, co wyklucza wychodzenie na dwór. 

― Załatwione ― odparł, uśmiechając się zawadiacko. ― jest wiele rzeczy, które możemy robić, nie opuszczając tych murów...

― Nie podoba mi się dokąd zmierza ta rozmowa. 

― A mi się wydaje, że jest właśnie odwrotnie! 

Wiktor odstawił kieliszek na stolik, po czym objął Japończyka. Ten w odpowiedzi ucałował go delikatnie i pozwolił sobie wpleść palce w jego jasne włosy. Obydwoje czuli smak wina na swoich językach oraz przyjemne ciepło na skórze. Pod wpływem intensywnych emocji Wiktor zdjęć bluzkę, ukazując swój tors oraz białą niczym mleko skórę. Yuri uśmiechnął się na ten widok i przybliżył mężczyznę do siebie. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, jakim szczęściarzem był. Również nie potrafił zrozumieć, co takiego właściwie zrobił, iż zasłużył na niego. 

"Niektóre zagadki po prosu zostaną nierozwiązane" ― pomyślał. 

Resztę wieczoru spędzili w łóżku, odkrywając piękno śmiertelności i rozkoszując się swoimi ciałami. Wtuleni w swoje nagie korpusy spoglądali na widok przez okno w sypialni Wiktora. Ulicą szło multum ludzi, a rzeka w ciszy otaczała miasto. Mężczyźni skupili się na tym pejzażu ― każdy zajęty swoimi myślami. Nikiforow złożył serię krótkich pocałunków na wyeksponowanym ramieniu swojego wybranka. Pragnął, aby obydwoje pozostali w tym łóżku oraz w tym miejscu na zawsze. Chciał, aby wszystko inne nie liczyło się. Uważał ich miłość za wyjątkową oraz na tyle piękną, aby przyćmić każdy wschód słońca nad Newą. Jednak nie mógł sam podjąć tej decyzji. Czekał na Yuriego i może w przeszłości był na tyle samolubny, aby wymagać od swojego partnera szybkiej odpowiedzi, lecz teraz chciał czegoś innego. Zamierzał czekać (a mógł nawet całe życie!) i się tego nie bał. Cicho westchnął i wtulił głowę w jego ciało. Za bardzo go kochał, aby nie dać mu wyboru.


End file.
